sectortenfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 1
This article contains an overview summary for the first series of The Tribe''.'' Series summary In the U.K., original episodes of Series 1 aired between April 24, 1999 and 23 October, 1999. Principal Cast Amy Morrison as Zandra Beth Allen as Amber Dwayne Cameron as Bray Caleb Ross as Lex Zachary Best as Paul Sarah Major as Patsy Michelle Ang as Tai-San Jaimee Kaire-Gataulu as Cloe Antonia Preeble as Trudy Michael Wesley-Smith as Jack Victoria Spence as Salene Ryan Runciman as Ryan Ashwath Sundaresan as Dal Ari Boyland as KC Recurring Cast Meryl Cassie as Ebony Danny James as Martin/Zoot Keegan Fulford- Wierzbicki as Glen David Taylor as Sasha Sam la Hood as Spike Chantelle Brader as Susannah Rose Bollinger as Roanne Sam Husson as Top Hat Charlie Beakley as Troy Only * This is the only series that Ebony plays a recurring role rather than as part of the regular cast. * This is the only series to feature Zandra and Paul as a regular cast member. Main plot points Series plot summary Main characters and arcs Episode summaries See main article: S1E1 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: The aftermath of a mystery virus sees the few remaining children of the world on their own. With no adults to guide, rule or protect them, the children are faced with the task of building a new world in their own image. Guest Starring: See main article: S1E2 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: The core of the group, soon to be known as the Tribe, is formed with Amber at the fore. But what do they do about the prisoners Lex, Zandra and Ryan? And what surprise does Bray have for the group? Guest Starring: See main article: S1E3 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: The tribe cannot decide on whether to let Bray and heavily pregnant Trudy stay in the mall. The tribe choose to vote on the matter and the deciding vote lies with Amber. Will she follow her heart or her head. Guest Starring: See main article: S1E4 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: Trudy is really having the baby so the group work together to gather supplies, without the help of a distrustful Lex. Bray slips away at the end of the long day. Could he really have left the tribe literally holding the baby? Guest Starring: See main article: S1E5 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: Trudy cannot feed the baby and is falling seriously ill. Dal believes antibiotics will help and sets out on a dangerous mission to his father's old surgery. Lex bullies Jack into giving him and Ryan doube the water ration. {C Guest Starring: See main article: S1E6 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: Trudy is delirious with fever and her life hangs in the balance. Her only hope is Dal and the antibiotics... but will they be enough? {C Guest Starring: See main article: S1E7 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: Tension is high after last night's argument between Amber and Bray. Trudy seems to be be pulling through but why is she so cold to the baby? And who is Bray letting into the mall in the middle of the night? Guest Starring: See main article: S1E8 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: Bray takes Trudy to see Zoot in the sewers. Paul senses an outsider in the mall and Lex and Ryan prepare for an attack. The scuffle has a disatrous end which leads Bray to drop a bombshell about his relationship with Zoot. Guest Starring: See main article: S1E9 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: Salene and Amber try to resolve the cleaning issue by introducing a work rota but it meets with a chilly reception. Meanwhile, Trudy is jealous of Salene's relationship with Bray. Guest Starring: See main article: S1E10 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: The tribe need a leader, badly. Amber decides she'll run against Lex for leadership as long as it's decided by free vote. Lex can't help using a few dirty tricks. Guest Starring: See main article: S1E11 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: The tribe decide on Jack's fate and luckily for Jack, public flogging and starvation aren't part of his punishment. Amber suggests the group devise their own laws with just penalties. Guest Starring: See main article: S1E12 (transcript) Original air date: Written by: Directed by: Plot: Cloe's calf is discovered and the promise of milk-on-demand save it from Lex's hope of T-bone steak. The girls battle it out with the boys over the sexist division of chores. Trudy finally name the baby. Guest Starring: Trivia * Despite not being part of the main cast, Meryl Cassie (Ebony) and Danny James (Martin/Zoot) still appear in the main cast photo. * Series One has the most appearances of Martin/Zoot (Danny James) than any of the other two series * In the early scripts for S1, Zoot was meant to get around town in a tank, rather than a police car. This was cut when they figured it would be too expensive.